


Fourth Confession

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian explains and Don protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Confession

**Fourth Confession-**

Don stared at Ian. "You've never kissed a guy before, either?" 

Ian smiled slightly. "Yeah." 

"Why not?" Don asked, the same question that Ian had asked him. 

Ian shrugged. "Needed to find someone that I was attracted to that was also attracted to me." 

"But, there had to be tons of men!" Don knew Ian's looks might not knock you over on first sight, but anyone who looked a second time and once you actually _met_ him… 

Ian's smile widened at Don's protests. 

"And," Ian added. "It needed to be someone I trust." 

"Oh," Don said, flushing with pleasure. 

"Not many of those." 

"I'm glad," Don managed. 

Ian's smile vanished and he sighed. "I guess including someone I trust to not let me get into a bar fight with a loudmouth bigot." 

Don grimaced. "Sorry about that." He did pick the bar, after all. He'd never had trouble there before. But then, he'd always been kissing girls. 

"He'll never know how close he came to getting his arms ripped off and stuffed down his throat." Ian looked down at his hand still on Don's knee. "And I'm not sure if I'm exaggerating or not." 

"Well," Don said with forced cheerfulness. "Hopefully he'll think before making that sort of remark next time." 

"Maybe." Ian looked up and the humor was back in his eyes. "I guess we should have gone and parked somewhere, like teenagers." 

Don said shyly, "I feel like a teenager around you, all fumbling and awkward." 

Ian's smile returned. "Yeah." 

"So, to clarify, you've never… done anything with a guy before?" 

"Nope. Were you were hoping for someone more… experienced?" 

"Hoping for you," Don said and put his hand carefully on Ian's cheek. 

Ian's smile was blinding. Then their lips met again and Ian's smile melted into his. 


End file.
